masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Zaeed: The Price of Revenge
Zaeed: The Price of Revenge is the loyalty mission associated with Zaeed Massani. Upon acquiring Zaeed he will inform you that prior to his contract with Cerberus he had another active contract that is not yet finished. Acquisition The mission will be unlocked upon acquiring Zaeed into your party. You need to travel to the planet Zorya (Faia System, Ismar Frontier) to start the mission. Walkthrough Zorya is the location of a Blue Suns operation. The operation consists of a refinery which Zaeed claims he has been hired to liberate. This changes when Zaeed learns that the leader of the Blue Suns, Vido Santiago, is present. Zaeed reveals that he is the co-founder of the Blue Suns, and that Vido betrayed him, shooting him in the head (which may explain Zaeed's unusual appearance). Partway through the mission, Zaeed will cause a fire that threatens to destroy the entire facility, including the workers trapped inside. Zaeed insists on killing Vido. Shepard may choose to save the workers or pursue Vido. If Shepard decides to aid Zaeed in killing Vido, Shepard will fight through a number of mercenaries until reaching the man. If Shepard does not interfere, Zaeed will shoot Vido in the leg. As the man begs for mercy, Zaeed ejects a heatsink from his weapon, which falls and ignites the pool of flammable liquid Vido is sitting in. He burns to death. The actions Zaeed performs in this cutscene appear to be the same animation as that for his Inferno Grenade power. If Shepard saves the workers, then they will reach the landing zone just in time to watch Vido fly away. Zaeed, driven by rage, will fire at his transport, to no avail. He will then eject a heatsink from his rifle and threaten Shepard, accusing the commander of costing him 20 years of his life. The heatsink ignites a pool of flammable liquid, causing an explosion that pins him under debris. With high enough paragon, Shepard can convince him to temporarily put aside his revenge until the mission is complete, gaining his loyalty. Without the paragon check, Zaeed will not become loyal, and the skill will not be unlocked. Completion of the mission will unlock Zaeed's loyalty power, Inferno Grenade, and the Revenge! achievement. Alternatively, Shepard can leave Zaeed to die in flames (making him one of the few characters — including Samara and Grunt — who is able to die outside the suicide mission). Its worth adding that the Paragon path gives different rewards in this mission; it adds a short side trip, during which you can pick one more 6000 credit containers as you go around stopping the fires, and it doubles the final reward. On the paragon path, you can also find a Heavy Weapons Ammo upgrade, whereas on the Renegade path, you find an arguably more valuable Assault Rifles damage bonus. Enemies *Blue Suns Trooper *Blue Suns Pyro *Blue Suns Heavy *FENRIS Mech *YMIR Mech Mission Summary *Experience: 750 (937) *Credits: 60,000 (Paragon) / 39,000 (Renegade) **Eldfell-Ashland Corp Bonus: 30,000 (Paragon) **Zaeed Bonus: 15,000 (Renegade) **Credits Found: 30,000 (Paragon) / 24,000 (Renegade) *Upgrades **Heavy Weapon Ammo (Paragon) **Assault Rifle Damage (Renegade) *Powers **Zaeed: Inferno Grenade *Resources **Palladium: 2,000 (Paragon) / 1,600 (Renegade) *Weapons **M-451 Firestorm Category:Mass Effect 2 Category:Missions Category:Loyalty Missions